Fate of A Loving Brawler
by eman20729
Summary: Runo and Dan were friends since childhood. Now 19, Dan still takes Runo for a friend but Runo has other feelings. Saddened by a series of the events, she is too sad to admit anything to anyone. She's never had this many feelings for everyone. But life goes on, doesn't it? Alice and Julie are there for her. Then she finds out that eyes also lie and feelings aren't always true
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT RUNO'S COUSINS OR MAYBE ANOTHER 2 OR THREE I WILL CREATE. NAME LISTED WHEN I DO CREATE THEM.**

**_*Fate Of A Loving Brawler*_**

** Chapter 1: _*Wish of Runo, Love for Julie*_**

_She knew it all... who he loved... she was old enough, malleable enough... she was 18... _

_Big enough... Sensitive enough... Smart enough... Truthful enough... _

_But there were certain things she didn't have..._

_Fashion sense? Cuteness? And lastly..._

_What other girls had... and she didn't..._

_A boyfriend... _

_She never realized she didn't have one... until... _

_She never wanted to admit it to anybody, when Jenny and Jewels asked her whether she had one,_

_"Me? Oh.. yeah, mine is Dan Kuso." She'd reply, grinning falsely. _

_She never even realized that he never took her more than a friend.  
_

_He was trapped in them...  
_

_Runo wasn't surprised, who wouldn't be? _

_It was obvious, wasn't it? _

_They had things she never had..._

_Alice- very pretty, smart, talented, cute... sweet. She had a boyfriend and never admitted it._

_Shun Kazami... Alice was a caring friend, never did anything wrong like the other one..._

_Runo friends cared for her as a friend, except maybe Julie, who Runo thought was a lesbian and cared for her as a lover. _

_She never told anyone about what she saw Julie doing with other people, Billy would possibly kill her like what happened to her cousin... Marylin and Mary-Gold _

**_Flashback starts...  
_**

**_"Oh, Dad?" The 18 year old Runo asked her father, who had his big head in his hands and seemed distraught. She heard a muffled reply from him. He was cursing all the boys who were her cousins' friends. "Dad?" She gave his hand a slight push but he pulled it back into the place. "Runo, leave me alone!" He stormed. Runo's hair stood on an end when he shouted. _**

**_She was upset by the slightest pint of anger. She was locked up in her room that day... She decided to call her cousin, Marylin. She whispered the numbers as she dialed the numbers on the simple phone she had..._**

**_"Hello? This is Runo Misaki, please may I talk to Marylin Misaki?" Her stirred voice asked. "Runo?" A hoarse whisper cried. "Marylin? What's wrong?" Runo had worriedly asked. "Runo... bye bye..." She closed the phone.  
_**

**_Runo vividly stood there, petrified. Then she dialed Mary-Gold's number. "Hello?" She repeated "This is Runo Misaki, please may I talk to Mary-Gold Misaki?" Then was the weak, crying voice of her beloved cousin. "Runo..." She whispered. "Mary-Gold?" Runo stood wide-eyed. "No- no, Jake, don't do this! I don't have to die to hide it...! Father? Pater? Don't do this! I'll raise the child alone... Jake, Father, don't do... this." Then was the horrible cry which made Runo drop the phone. The screeched of her cousins ached in her mind...  
_**

**_Marylin and Mary-Gold were 17. They had a 12 year old sister, Mary-Kate and her identical twin, Mary-Katelyn. Those two blonde girls were stuck n her head. Marylin with her shoulder length, blonde, glossy hair. Her yellow blouse with ruffles on the sleeves and bottom and her blue denim jeans knotted at the ends. Her shoulder length hair was slightly curled at the bottom and parted at he middle. She had that usual yellow hand-bag with the floral pattern. Mary-Gold was a blonde. She had very long blonde hair. Straightened at the bottom and parted in the middle. She wore a stomach length black shimmering tank top and very small blue leather shorts. Both of them never seemed to fail in flirting and attracting boys like their mother  
_**

**_It was then her mother told her that... sad, unforgettable news..._**

**_Both Marylin and Mary-Gold lost their virginity eight months ago. Their parents discovered it when it was the last month. They both were pregnant with a child._**

**_Then the sad part came when they received a phone call.  
_**

**_Marylin had committed suicide- she was found hanged up in her room. Strangled by the rope- as the autopsy report said. Mary-Gold was stabbed in the head and heart and shot at the wrist by Jake Knight, her boyfriend and her father, a.k.a, Runo's mum's brother. Jake Knight had run away with his ex-girlfriend and her father had escaped.  
_**

_Flashback ends, back to present  
_

The 19 year old Runo was sitting on her chair, staring out the window-still. That news still struck her as mad. Mary-Kate and Mary-Katelyn weren't told about how their loving sisters died.

The 18 year old Runo had grown up. Runo had two, blue, glossy ponytails sticking out. Her blue eyes sparkled in the darkness. She wore a small midriff shirt and white skirt with her pink belt. Her white skin shining brown boots were muddy. Her T-shirt with criss cross designs were the same. Her orange and white socks were barely noticeable. The boys were battling in the Battle Stadium.

"I know this is hard, but you have you bear it." Tigrerra said, reading her horrible thoughts. "I... i can't!" Runo wept. Tigrerra moved closer to her. "Runo, why not go to Alice?" She suggested, remembering how the ginger girl cheered her up. The girl with a yellow dress, small green vest jacket, green and orange boots, reddish hair and brown eyes- that was Alice for you. Alice Gehabich. Extremely sweet and cute. Never cared much about fashion and the exact opposite:

Julie Makimoto. The girl who wore a pink outfit- a small pink shirt with a heart and shorts with a pink belt buckled. She was always carrying her headphones but now, she wore an attractive pink jacket and a black shirt with the same shorts she wore years ago. She wore her white boots and had silver hair

The girl who Runo thought was a lesbian.

Her thoughts snapped when the phone rang- Alice Gehabich. "Hey!" Her cheery voice rang out. "Hi, this is Runo Misaki, please may I talk to Marylin or Mary-Gold?" She repeated. "What?" Alice asked, concerned about her blabbing. "Oh-" Runo retorted, realizing it was Alice. "Runo? What's with you?" She asked. "Nothing!" Runo giggled. "We're having the meeting at the library." Alice smiled, thinking it was her imagination. 'We're' meant Julie, Alice and Runo.

**15 Minutes later in the library:**

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute..." Julie dreamily said, winking at the boy just passes. "Ju-Lie!" Alice warned. "Hey, I just saw the news and what happened... Runo." Alice apologetically said. "It's okay..." She turned to Julie who wasn't at her seat but had turned around the corner to the 'Romance' section. Runo got up to see where she went. She was with Dan...!

"Hey, Daniel!" Julie punched him in the shoulder. Runo eavesdropped on them. "Hey Julie..." Dan mumbled. He handed her a rose!? "How sweet..." Julie said, kissing him in the middle of the cheek and lips. "Your welcome." Dan blushed.

_How could he? No! My childhood friend... she can't do this to me... _Runo thought.

**What we know this far: **

**Runo loves Dan but is unnoticed so far. Her two cousins were pregnant and were killed. Dan loves Alice and Julie (or so Runo thinks). She goes to the library and sees Julie and Dan: TOGETHER!**

**Chapter 2 coming in a day or two: **

**~~~~~~~~~~ The Stranger Aider~~~~~~~~~~~**

** OR:**

**~~~~~~~~~~ Secrets Nearly Spilled~~~~~~~~~**

**Which one do YOU think is better?**

**Comment about it!**

* * *

**P.S Sorry for my sappiness if there is some**


	2. Secrets Nearly Spilled

See** disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**_ Fate Of A Loved Brawler_**

**Chapter 2: Secrets Nearly Spilled. **

**There will be at least 2 or 3 P.O.V in this Chapter**

**Runo's P.O.V**

_It took all my willpower to believe what i saw. I didn't want to. Of course I didn't. Dan was cute. Julie always had a crush on him. Dan Kuso. The 19 year old _

_His red trademark jacket with the black high collar and a patch of black of his shoulders and white and blue T-shirt. His normal jeans held by leather brown belt His red soled black sneaker seemed annoying to me until that was when... Mary-Gold died. She usually wore the same red soled sneakers. The brown haired boy with goggles and amber eyes- Dan Kuso. The boy I adored..._

**Shun's P.O.V  
**

_Where was she? Where was Runo? It's been my responsibility to take care of her. She's been a sister. I can't let her go. I need to find her. _

"Alice?" I asked the ginger head who was sitting in the library with Julie. "Hey, Shun!" Julie socked me in the shoulder. "Ow... Anyway, have you seen SkyFire?" I asked, scanning the library once more. "I dunno." Julie said, shrugging. "She was sitting with us a while ago..." Said Alice who looked like she hadn't noticed. I grumbled away.

**Alice's P.O.V**

i tilted her head and stood up.

"I need to go look for Runo." I declared, _Where is she? She can't go anywhere. I need to find her before she does anything stupid. She'll be at her parents' house... yes, that's it. She was stressed. _

I _turned_ away from the library while Julie stared at my back. A hooded figure stood there, waiting for someone. "What's your name?" He asked me. "Me? Oh, -I-It's A-Alice-Alicia Gehaku!" I lied, blushing. I looked up- the figure disappeared.

**Julie's P.O.V**

_Runo's a girl like me! WHAT THE HELL DOES DAN SEE IN AN IDIOTIC, SENSELESS, TOMBOY LIKE RUNO MISAKI?! _I thought, drinking the milkshake Runo had left back. _Pineapple Lemon with Strawberry toppings?! How SICK IS THAT!  
_

I pushed the drink away and it fell all over my dress. _OH CRAP! What I'd prefer is Strawberry Milkshake with squeezed strawberry juice. WHAT DOES HER SEE I HER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Runo's P.O.V**

I grumpily yanked by locker open. "Hey- Runo- I was worried sick about-" Dan winked. "Yeah! I bet!" O slammed the locker in his face. 'Say what?" He winced. "Ya know what I'm talkin' about, TRAITOR!" i shouted. "Runo- you saw us?" He asked. "OH COURSE I DID." I shouted.

"You got it wrong- I-" "SHUT UP, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH OF YOU." I went away. I never wanted to turn around and see his sorrow filled face. but then I turned around- Dan had gone away. I noted a piece of paper stuck into her locker.

Without bothering to open it, I yanked the paper.

_To Runo Misaki. _

_I've been keeping an eye on you ever since they died. If you for once, underestimate a Shadow, sorrow won't be away- _

_Lover _

I crumpled the paper away and noticed another one.

_To Runo Misaki._

_I never thought you hated Julie that way. I can help you. Now or Never  
_

_Lover _

_"Who the hell are you?" _I thought.

"Runo- class is starting!" Alice waved. "A-Alright-" I left the locker room and joined Alice.

"What the heck are ions?" Julie, who was sleeping in class, asked Alice. "Julie!" Alice pushed her away. I giggled and left for the locker room.

A turned away from them- another piece of Paper... and this time, horrible.

_Runo Misaki, _

_My threats seem unaffected. if you don't do as I say, then There's no other way to make you listen, is there?_


End file.
